The present invention is related to an auxiliary buffer envelope device for inner pad of, safety helmet, including at least one attachable buffer envelope disposed on a section of the inner pad near the rear bottom edge thereof. The buffer envelope being filled in the gap between the rear side of the inner pad and the curve of the rear lower dented part of a user""s skull. The buffer envelope enables a user to fully: snugly wear the helmet and provides a retaining effect for the skull. Therefore, the user can stably wear the helmet with better protective effect.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional safety helmet having an outer casing 10 and an inner cushion pad 20. Due to the need of demolding of the product, the inner diameter of the bottommost periphery of the open side of the outer casing 10 and the inner pad 20 is larger than the inner diameter of any other portions. Accordingly, the bottom peripheries 11, 21 of the outer casing 10 and the inner pad 20 have a gradually diverging curvature. Such curvature is reverse to the gradually converging curvature 31 of the lower half part of a human skull 30. Therefore, when wearing the helmet on the skull 30, a gradually enlarged gap 32 exists between the inner periphery of the bottom of the inner pad 20 and the skull 30. This leads to shortcomings as follows:
1. It is hard to firmly wear the helmet on the head. During movement of a user, the helmet tends to shake on the head.
This makes it uncomfortable to wear the helmet and affects safety.
2. The helmet itself lacks any holding effect for the skull and the helmet is fixed on the head entirely by means of the fastening straps. In the case of over-pulling of the fastening straps, the skull will be over-compressed by the helmet and feel uncomfortable and even get hurt.
3. The back lower part of the skull is the weakest part of the head. However, the gap of the conventional helmet can hardly provide any protective effect for this part. This makes the helmet lose its function.
4. In the case that the helmet is processed to solve the above problem, the processing procedure and the mold will be complicated and the production efficiency will be lowered and the manufacturing cost will be increased.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary buffer envelope device for inner pad of safety helmet, which is filled in the gap between the rear side of the inner pad and the curve of the rear lower dented part of a user""s skull. The buffer envelope enables a user to more snugly wear the helmet with better fixing and shakeproof effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above buffer envelope device which provides a retaining effect for the skull and prevents the helmet from easily detaching from the skull. Therefore, the helmet is not fixed on the user""s head totally by means of the fastening straps"" and the user can more comfortably wear the helmet.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: